Gravitation: Happy Birthday Shuichi!
by SiriusMoonPuppy
Summary: Set a bit after the series I guess lolz. Shuichi is worried about Yuki forgetting his birthday because he didn’t give him anything for his b-day but Yuki definitely surprises him (sorta). YukiShuichi


Gravitation: Happy Birthday, Shuichi

Summary: Set a bit after the series I guess lolz. Shuichi is worried about Yuki forgetting his birthday because he didn't give him anything for his b-day but Yuki definitely surprises him (sorta).

* * *

"Ne? Hirrrrrooooo!" A pink haired teenagers called, bouncing off the wall literally as he raced through the corridors of building, halting to a stop in front of Hiro's dressing room, pouting while trying the lock, blinking when he found out that it was locked. "HIRO!" Shuichi yelled out loudly, oblivious to the stares that he was receiving from people passing by.

Even though he knew that turning the knob continuously wasn't going to help much, Shuichi decided to turn it anyways, if it wasn't going to help, it would at least annoy the person he supposedly considered his "best friend." Slowly he turned away from the door and leaned against it, sniffling while sliding down to sit on the floor, relaxing against the door while hugging the outrageously pink bunny that Ryuichi gave him as a birthday present.

Squeezing the bunny as tightly as he could, Shuichi buried his face into its fur, sniffling, a small tear rolling down his cheek as he mumbled to himself, "Kuma…No one remembers me…I wonder if they even care." Curling up as best as he could, Shuichi closed his eyes, not even noticing the click of the sound of the lock unlocking until the door was yanked open wide and he fell down onto his back, blinking up at the brown-redish hair man name Hiro, his fresh tears still rolling down his cheeks. "…H-Hiro?" Shuichi whispered, blinking and pushing himself up into a sitting position as he wiped his tears away with the back of one of his hands, his other arm still wrapped around the fuzzy pink stuff animal.

Sighing and nodding quietly, Hiro kneeled down on the floor next to Shuichi, his leather pants and leather vest that he wore for their just finished concert showed off his well formed body as he glanced around at the people staring into his dressing room. "What happened now, Shu?" Hiro ran his hand through the feather soft pink hair as he quickly picked up his friend and kicked the door close gently with his foot and turned towards the small loveseat in his room, sitting down with Shuichi sitting on his lap and resting against his chest.

"Y-Yuki…" The curled up teen mumbled out, glancing up at Hiro through his bang quietly, his eyes still shimmering from the tears earlier.

"Aah…that name again…" Hiro frowned and rolled his eyes slightly, glancing away from Shuichi so that he wouldn't see the dislike in his eyes. "What did he do to you now?" He raised an eyebrow and shifted slightly so that they would both be comfortable.

"He forgot something…"

"Forgot what?" Blinking, Hiro glanced down at his best friend.

"Something **important**…" Shuichi muttered out, looking away from Hiro.

"Liiike…?"

"Liiike…."

"Liiiike…?" Hiro raised an eyebrow sharply.

"Like…um like…"

"Shuichi! What is it that he forgot!"

Wincing and curling up more, Shuichi sniffled and wiped his eyes, staring at Hiro, giving him THE puppy eyes.

As he stared at Shuichi's oh so tempting "I am totally innocent" puppy eyes, Hiro felt his resolve crumble until he couldn't take it anymore and pulled Shuichi closer. "Alright then…" He breathed in evenly, calming himself down, "What did your man forget to do this time?"

"…He forgot my birthday…" Shuichi whispered quietly, making it practically inaudible until Hiro leaned in close enough to hear the whisper. "He forgot about me…" He continued, feeling new tears coming into his eyes, blurring his vision slightly until he closed his eyes to get rid of the tears. "Hiro…he forgot about me…did I do something wrong? Did I make him mad again?" Shuichi cried and clung onto his friend, grabbing a fistful of his vest as he cried into his shoulder while his friend tried to comfort him, rubbing his back gently.

"No…no you didn't make him mad, sad, upset, whatever you think we you did…you probably didn't do anything wrong and Yuki is just being a pain in the ass…" Hiro sighed and held onto Shuichi, frowning.

"…Are you sure…?"

"Yes I'm sure…now go home, shower, get dress, eat, and wait for Yuki to come to his senses…I'm sure he's just really tired. Didn't you say he stayed up three days straight to make a deadline or something?" Hiro tilted his head and glanced at Shuichi, tilting his friend's head back by placing a finger under his chin before grabbing a tissue and wiping the tears away gently.

Biting his bottom lip gently, Shuichi nodded and sighed, "Uh huh…I tried to convince him to come to bed, but he wouldn't hear of it…" Blinking, Shuichi smiled brightly and hugged Hiro tightly. "I think you're right!...I'll just wait for Yuki." Shuichi grinned and slid off of Hiro's lap, bouncing happily. He leaned over and hugged Hiro again before running out. "Thanks Hiro! I'll tell you how it goes!" Smiling happily, Shuichi ran out of the building and towards the house he shared with Yuki, humming his new song under his breath, convinced that Yuki just needed some time to remember this special day.

* * *

Shuichi sighed and laid down on the leather couch, stretching out as he rested his head on a small blue pillow while he glanced at the clock quietly, wondering where Yuki was at this time, especially when he usually came home at 6 o' clock usually and it's already 8 o' clock!

Pouting and curling up on his side, Shuichi stared at the clock until he got bored which was unfortunately only 2 minutes and reached out for the black remote, turning on the T.V. as he continued to wait for his older lover, biting his lip and worrying about his well being. "Where is he…?" Shuichi whispered, frowning.

Shaking his head, Shuichi pulled the light blanket over his shoulders and continued to wonder about Yuki, staring at the T.V. blankly. Though he didn't know that by the time his lover came home, it would be well after midnight and he would be sound asleep on the couch, alone with the T.V. shows to keep him company and watch over him as he shivered alone on the couch.

Running his hand through his blond hair, Yuki threw the cigarette down onto the floor as he looked around his quiet neighborhood while he stood next to his car that he parked in his house's driveway. He shook his head and frowned, pushed himself off of the car that he was leaning on and stepped on the cig before walking to his house, opening the door quietly and looking around, searching for any signs of his usually hyper lover.

Sighing, Yuki smiled at how peaceful and silent his house was. Mm…just like old times, well before Shuichi moved in, of course…He wasn't _that_ old yet, jeesh. Yuki continued through his house, poking his head into every room to check for the pink hair boy, frowning when he finally picked up the noises coming from his living room and decided to check it out. "Shuichi…?" Raising an eyebrow, Yuki stepped into the room more and blinked when he noticed the young man lying on his couch before walking over to him and sighing. "You're asleep…?"

Walking closer, Yuki leaned over Shuichi and tapped his cheek gently, frowning and sitting down on the edge of the couch that Shuichi left while he sprawled across the couch. "Great…" He mumbled, glaring at Shuichi slightly before his eyes softened at the sight of the relaxed and peaceful Shuichi. "Maybe this isn't too bad…I never see this side of you when you're awake anyways…" Though it wasn't like he was going to admit that he usually woke up early just to watch Shuichi happily go through his dream land.

Yuki smiled gently and placed one hand on the back of the couch as he leaned over Shuichi, giving him an Eskimo kiss before kissing his lips then his cheek and then trailing nips and kisses up to his ear where his whispered softly, licking at the outer lobe quickly, "Shuichi…you need to wake up…"

Furrowing his eyebrows, Shuichi wrinkled his nose cutely and mewed, curling up more and pulling the blanket around his shoulders again. "Nnnygh…"

"That's not a proper answer." Yuki smirked and licked at Shuichi's ear again, placing small butterfly kisses down to his neck as he sucked on the part that joined Shuichi's neck to his shoulder, hoping to make a large mark, showing everyone who Shuichi really belonged to, which, of course was the one and only Eiri Uesugi. (AN: aaaah no I forgot Eiri's name –cries-)

"Mmm…Yuki…that tickles…" Shuichi whispered and pouted, sighing before blinking his eyes open and turning towards Yuki, biting his lip and blushing lightly. "I'm awake now…"

"Good…This wouldn't be very exciting if you weren't awake." The blondie muttered into Shuichi's neck before kissing it gently and sitting up. He quickly looked over at the clock, frowning at the time. "Shoot…It's pass your birthday." He sighed and ran his hand through his hair while reaching into one of his coat's pocket and pulling out a small packet. "Here…Just take it anyways…"

Blinking, Shuichi sat up straight and took the small wrapped packet quietly, his eyes tearing up before looking at Yuki. "Thank you…" He whispered before leaning forward and hugging Yuki tightly, kissing him quickly. "Thank you…"

Quickly, he unwrapped the present and glanced it over, his eyes clouding up with slight confusion before looking back at Yuki again. "What's this?" He tilted his head and held up two small slips of paper, not being able to read it in the dark.

Yuki sighed and chuckled slightly before taking the papers out of Shuichi's hand. "They're tickets…."

"To what…?"

"You mean where…"

"Ummm…Where then?" Shuichi blinked at Yuki in confusion again.

"New York…" Yuki murmurs, glancing away from Shuichi. "I thought…well I was hoping, you would want to go there with me this summer, we both need a vacation after all and the last time we went…it was well disastrous and I wanted to show you the better side of the Big Apple…"

"Yuki…?" Shuichi whispers, leaning forward slightly.

"What?" Yuki answered back, frowning before looking at his younger love.

"Thank you." Shuichi smiled cutely while leaning forward to take the tickets and kissing Yuki quickly on the lips. "Really…I mean it…You're finally letting me into your life." He whispered shyly while looking down at the tickets in his hands. "This is the best birthday gift you could have given me…"

Raising an eyebrow in surprise before smiling warmly, Yuki leaned down and caught Shuichi's lips in another kiss. "Yeah…I was hoping it would be…But you're wrong…I let you into my life and heart when I fell in love with you…" He whispered softly, hugging Shuichi close to him, kissing him again, whispering his love in gentle words, continuing to show Shuichi his love throughout the rest of the night, not worry about being late for his lover's birthday now that he knew Shuichi truly loves and care about him.

* * *

Author's Note: Whoo! Wow I wrote this on a whim so sorry if it was kinda short and boring xDhaha Amanda, here's to you for actually getting me motivated (which is kinda hard xDD) Thanks! Review please!

Oooh check out my xanga too: Bklynzlilshortie


End file.
